


An Unwanted Outcome and Its Impact.

by saayayamabuki



Series: School days and an eternity after - Bang Dream oneshots. [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Non-Binary Seta Kaoru, Strong Language, these two interact once in my live and i lose my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saayayamabuki/pseuds/saayayamabuki
Summary: Lisa is having a horrible time at her best friend's wedding, and an old friend understands where she's coming from.
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Seta Kaoru, Minato Yukina/Yamato Maya(mentioned)
Series: School days and an eternity after - Bang Dream oneshots. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997041
Kudos: 6





	An Unwanted Outcome and Its Impact.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if i fuck up on capital letters i don't use them normally so i might make mistakes

Lisa leant against the white walls, ribbons irritating her back. She didn't expect such a western wedding for the couple, but Yukina had always wanted a smaller ceremony. Sakura blossoms lined the walls in bunches, neatly sat in the middle of tables, and were scattered upon bridesmaids neatly arranged by an old friend. It was your standard dream wedding, everything you could've wanted.

She remembered going out with Yukina one night between college semesters. Roselia was still going strong, even if the girls went to different colleges and studied different things. Lisa was doing fashion design, and Yukina music. Maya'd gotten into the same music class.

_"You know what you wanna do when you leave, Yukina?" Lisa asked with a smile. "Other than carry on with Roselia, obviously."_

_It took Yukina a minute. Her band was really the only thing she was certain of. "Settle down with someone, maybe. get a cat with her."_

_Lisa giggled, her bunny rabbit earrings standing out against her black off the shoulder dress. "I knew you'd say that. You aren't as cold as you think, huh, Yukina?"_

_Yukina flushed, letting her golden gaze fall to the floor. "I suppose. What about you, lisa?"_

A part of lisa didn't even want to come. She got the invitation in the mail and felt her grey-green gaze begin to sting. It was beautifully handwritten, presumably by Yukina, but Maya's messy kanji signed off in the corner. It almost felt like a bad dream. Yukina felt like the one constant in her life, and a part of Lisa felt as if that was being taken away. It wasn't, obviously. Yukina wasn't dead, but..God. It felt like that.

"Ah, Lisa." A voice tore her from her thoughts. "All by yourself, i see?" Lisa turned to face her old friend, now a famous theatre actor. Their name was all over Twitter, and the superstar was just stood in front of them, their red eyes partially swollen.

"Kaoru? you alright?" She swallowed the sadness in her voice, and wiped her hands on her red dress. It was pretty on her.

"Ah, yes. just...my kittens are all grown up. How fleeting." Kaoru wasn't a very good liar for someone who was paid for it. They looked away from Lisa and faced the flowers. "No..I, can I tell you a secret, Lisa?" That flourish from their voice was gone, and they sounded helpless. it made Lisa's heart sink even further into her stomach. Princes weren't supposed to be helpless, right? "Yeah. Yeah, of course you can." That waver in her words had vanished and was replaced by hints of concern, showing itself in the gentle way she reached for Kaoru's arm.

They sighed. "Me and Maya stayed in touch after college. I didn't trust her to not overwork herself, so I insisted we didn't drift apart. I didn't want the brightest blossom in my life to force itself to wilt. It didn't, but I'm not overjoyed with this outcome either." Upon hearing that, Lisa froze. Maya and Yukina were happy, so happy; they deserved that, of course. But her and Kaoru did too. When they didn't get what they wanted, they wallowed in self-pity, and Lisa should've known that's not the kind of thing her and Kaoru do. If she was completely honest, she always thought the other had their eyes on Chisato, but even if she did, Chisato had been swept off her feet by someone else too; it'd change nothing.

"Love's fucking bullshit, isn't it?." Was all Lisa could say, which made Kaoru chuckle. The two stood in a comfortable silence for a while, Lisa reaching to place a comforting hand on Kaoru's shoulder, and them placing one on hers. The dance floor was empty, Maya and yukina checking on their guests who were dozing or picking at the remains of their dishes. 

An idea found its way into Kaoru's head, and it made their red eyes sparkle. To be honest, Lisa didn't seem all that happy to be there either, and maybe they'd get their minds off it if they made the most of an otherwise awful night.

"Can you waltz, Lisa?""Ah, no. I was gonna take a summer class back in college, but assignments got in the way.."

"Would you like to learn?" Despite the sadness in their voice, Kaoru held a hand out to Lisa. The woman responded by cocking an eyebrow and letting out a giggle. She slowly accepted the hand offered to her and was pulled to the dance floor. It was lined with white and green flowers, but the colours started to mix as they moved closer to each other. 

Lisa watched the other's gracious movements, trying her best to find a pattern while she was moving about. _Left, right, left, right._ The rhythm helping her keep up. Kaoru was stealing the show, as always. Still, Lisa had fun. 

As the dance came to a close, Lisa pulled away and felt like she was gonna fall backwards. She latched onto Kaoru for support, who gave back a dopey smile. Their purple hair was the slightest bit messy, even though their dance wasn't that intense.

Lisa felt a rush of contentedness wash over her as Kaoru asked if they could dance again. Her smile was warmer this time, and any lingering sadness had left her grey-green gaze. She'd cheered up, that's for sure. 

Neither of them had expected to enjoy that evening, but it turned out alright.

**Author's Note:**

> bye bye hope it was neat


End file.
